


Always been

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has had a crush for a long time.<br/>......</p>
<p>“Coach Finstock said Derek is in town to do some community service credit for college and that he’ll be assisting him.”</p>
<p>“Derek is going to coach?” Stiles asks, need a repeat to break through the fog in his brain. Derek in lacrosse shorts telling him what to do. “Oh god,” he breathes, his eyes wide and he needs to stop the filthy thoughts that are racing through his head right now if he wants to shower in a room full of guys without embarrassing himself. “Think Finstock will give him a <em>whistle</em>?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always been

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20: prompt: ‘Right behind you’

“Holy shit,” Stiles hisses pulling Scott to a stop mid field after practice while their other teammates walked over to the benches where their coach was talking energetically to another man, his arms waving around like a windmill while he beamed at the man. The smile on their coach’s face was truly frightening. “Do you _know_ who that is?”

“Who?” Scott squints, lost.

“The guy next to Finstock,” Stiles all but screeches. “That’s _Derek Hale_.”

Scott’s eyes clear with recognition but he doesn’t freak out. Stiles feel like Scott should be freaking out with him that’s what a good best friend would do. Derek Hale the once golden/bad boy of Beacon Hill High, a senior when Stiles and Scott started as freshmen, had been like an untouchable god to Stiles and the main reason he’d realized that when he watched porn he was looking more at the guys then the girls. Derek Hale, the guy that Stiles had drunkenly thrown himself at, at the end of his freshmen year when he and Scott had snuck into a senior graduation party at Camden Lahey’s house. To say it hadn’t ended as Stiles had hoped would be an understatement. Derek allowed the kiss Stiles laid on him, an awkward hopelessly inexperienced kiss before pulling back chuckling softly, fondly. _‘You got guts Stilinski, I’ll give you that.’_ Derek had said to him gently a bit amused before taking him by the arm, putting him in his car and driving Stiles home. He’d been so nice about it, taking it with good humor, the little freshmen with a crush on him; Stiles had wanted to crawl into a hole.

“Hey didn’t you have like a raging crush on him?” Scott interrupts his inner turmoil.

“You suck as a best friend, just so you know,” Stiles answers back seriously rolling his eyes when Scott gives him the confused puppy face.

“Bilinski! McCall! Stop your garden party and get your asses over here!” Coach Finstock yells at them.

Stiles sighs as he and Scott cross the rest of the field. _‘Don’t look at him, don’t trip, for the love of god don’t make a fool of yourself.’_

“Hello Stiles.”

Stiles jerks his head up, his eyes going from the grass covered ground to Derek’s smiling face. “H-h-hi,” he stammers, blushing as Derek’s eyes dance with amusement, Stiles’ traitorous dick twitching at the sight of so much perfection, because if Derek had been handsome at 17, three years later the man was downright sinful. _‘At least you didn’t trip, that’s something.’_ He thinks sarcastically.

“Right,” Finstock starts, smiling like the lunatic he is. “As all of you remember, this is Derek, the best lacrosse player this school has ever had.”

“Coach,” Derek protests and Stiles can see that the tips of his ears are pink. _Jesus_ , something so adorable shouldn’t be hot.

“My best player,” Finstock sighs dreamily as he lays a hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“That’s just awkward,” Stiles whispers to Scott under his breath.

“What?” Scott whispers back smirking. “That you and Finstock have a boner for the same guy.”

Stiles punches Scott’s shoulder even as he grins embarrassed. “Hate you.” Looking back up as Finstock continues he finds Derek’s eyes focused on him, watching him steadily.

“Isn’t that great,” Finstock finishes proudly. “Okay everyone hit the showers!”

Finstock turns from them and goes back to talking to Derek as the team leaves. Stiles follows Scott pulling on him again. “Wait what’s great?” Stiles asks. “I missed part of what he said.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Already back to daydreaming about Derek’s abs?”

“I usually daydreamed about his dick,” Stiles answers honestly grinning when Scott makes a face at him.

“Coach Finstock said Derek is in town to do some community service credit for college and that he’ll be assisting him.”

“Derek is going to coach?” Stiles asks, need a repeat to break through the fog in his brain. Derek in lacrosse shorts telling him what to do. “ _Oh god_ ,” he breathes, his eyes wide and he needs to stop the filthy thoughts that are racing through his head right now if he wants to shower in a room full of guys without embarrassing himself. “Think Finstock will give him a _whistle_?”

Scott makes another face looking a little green. “I don’t want to know where your mind went with that Stiles, _ever_.”

……

Finstock does give Derek a whistle and Derek does wear shorts and Stiles is a constant state of horny hell, because Derek doesn’t coach from the sidelines, no, he’s right there in the middle of it with them, brushing past Stiles, tackling him to the ground, behind him as he adjusts Stiles’ _stick_. It’s been three weeks and Stiles thinks he’s losing his mind, the sexual frustration he’s experiencing is slowly chipping away at his sanity. Because while before his crush was based simply on how Derek looked, now he’s getting to know him, learning that behind Derek’s quiet and serious face is a wicked sense of humor, that he laughs and smiles happily when he’s on the field, that he’s patient with a group of annoying teenage boys, going over as many times as they need all the different techniques he knows until they get it, until they get better. He’s even patient with Jackson’s pissy attitude and that’s saying something.

But the main reason Stiles thinks he’s going crazy is because there are times he thinks Derek lingers on top of him after a tackle, that he seems to almost sniff the air around him and he knows he’s crazy because once he actually thinks Derek’s hazel-green eyes turn electric blue.

And that is just _crazy_.

…..

Werewolves are real.

He finds that out one night when he’s roaming the woods and one attacks him, it tries to take a chuck out of Stiles when there’s a loud roar and then Derek half wolfed out himself is tossing the first werewolf like an errant puppy.

It slinks away after flashing yellow eyes at them, Derek responds with a snarl. “Mine.”

Only after the werewolf has left does Derek turn to him, his face slowly shifting as he kneels where Stiles is still on the ground. “So…” Stiles hesitates, his heart pounding like it’s trying to leave his chest. “Werewolves?”

Derek gives him an unsure smile. “Yeah.”

……

Turns out Derek’s whole family are werewolves. They explain everything to him while feeding him Derek’s mother’s cookies.

They’re awesome, but not as awesome as Derek pressed against him on the couch while they listen to Derek’s mom talk.

……

Derek drives Stiles home; they sit in silence when Derek parks in front of his house.

“I was going to tell you eventually,” Derek finally says after a moment.

“You were?” Stiles asks bewildered, him finding out was an accident, he can’t think of a reason why Derek would want share this with him eventually or not.

“Yes,” Derek starts and stops, a little but frustrated. “There’s more to this than just me being a werewolf, but yes I was going to telling, I have more to say, I-I just don’t want to rush it, you understand?”

 “Not really,” Stiles shakes his head causing Derek to sigh again. “But it’s okay; you’ll explain it to me when you’re ready.”

Derek gives him a hopeful smile. “Yeah?”

Stiles nods.

Derek smiles before leaning in and Stiles lets out a squeak as Derek kisses him, but shuts his eyes and returns the kiss as best he can.

“Better than last time I drove you home,” Derek whispers against his mouth, smiling.

“Yeah?” Stiles asks breathless.

“Last time you puked in my car,” Derek teases, laughing when Stiles groans.

……..

Stiles might be dating Derek Hale. He’s not sure yet, but that might be a thing that’s happening.

……

“Go ahead,” Stiles calls out to Scott as he heads for the locker room. “I’m right behind you; I just have to get my cell, left it in my locker.”

The locker room is empty, all his teammates having already showered and left.

“This is why California is always suffering from droughts,” he murmurs when he hears one of the showerheads still running, heading for the showers instead to turn it off.

“We’re suppose to conserve- holy shit! Sorry!”Stiles shouts trying to close his eyes but it’s too late, he’s already seen what he’s seen and he knows it’s going to haunt his nights. Wet dreams city here he comes.

“Stiles open your eyes, its okay,” Derek assures him and Stiles can just hear the amusement in his voice.

It’s that amusement that makes him obey and there he is, Derek Hale in all his naked and wet glory.

“This is the best and worst thing that’s ever happened to me,” Stiles says as he takes his fill. Derek in clothes is beautiful; Derek out of clothes is a work of art.

“The best?” Derek prompts as he takes a step toward Stiles.

“I’ve dreamed about you naked,” Stiles answers honestly, his cheeks hot.

“Worst?” Derek continues now so close that his wet body is seeping through Stiles’ clothes and Derek is sure to feel his erection.

“You’ve now ruined me for the rest of mankind,” Stiles continues, shivering when Derek’s eyes flash electric blue. “No one else will do.”

“Good,” Derek growls as he grips the back of Stiles head, the kiss is wet heat and all tongue, desperate and greedy.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Stiles gasps when Derek turns them around pushing Stiles against the wall under the running showerhead, soaking his.

“Stiles,” Derek says, his voice guttural when he pulls Stiles’ shirt over his head. And Stiles feels proud at the moan Derek lets out as he runs his hands over Stiles’ chest and then down to Stile’s pants.

Stiles nods rapidly when Derek gives him a questioning look and his eyes cross when Derek goes to his knees as he pulls Stiles pants and boxers in one go, helping Stiles step out of them. He tries not to fidget when Derek just stares at his hard dick.

Derek lets out another soft noise that Stiles echoes with a louder one of his own when Derek skips introductions and does straight for Stiles’ dick, swallowing him down like he’s well acquainted with it.

“Oh, god,” Stiles wheezes, Derek’s mouth is hot and wet, snug around Stiles’ dick as Derek hollows his cheeks.

“Wanted you,” Derek mumbles as he pulls back, licking Stiles’ head, his tongue swirling around it as his hands stroke the rest. “You smell so good, everyday in the field I just wanted to strip you down, take you into my mouth until you’d come hot down my throat.”

Stiles whimpers at the words, his dick harder than ever before. “Derek _please_.”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes looking up at him. “I wondered if you’d beg, if you’d turn that pretty pink you use to turn whenever I would catch you looking at me, you do.”

Stiles lets out around noise. “I need-“

“I know,” Derek whispers taking him back into his mouth, sucking harder and Stiles can’t help but to thrust into Derek’s mouth, feeling like he’s going crazy with want as his dick nudges at the back of Derek’s throat. It’s going to be over so quick and Stiles wishes he could last longer, but then Derek hums around him and it’s over, he’s coming fast and hard and down Derek’s throat just like he wanted. Stiles is still strung out when Derek stands, his hand stroking himself hard. It’s not long before Derek is coming on Stiles stomach, the satisfaction on his face clear as he gives Stiles a wolfish smile. “Mine.”

Stiles nods content as Derek kisses him, moaning as he tastes himself on Derek’s lips.

They don’t leave until two rounds later and the water has gone cold.

……

Later Derek will confess that he knew Stiles was his mate when Stiles kissed him three years ago at that party. He’ll confess mates are forever and he wanted to give Stiles some time to be a kid. He’ll confess that he couldn’t wait anymore so he had to come back. He’ll confess that he is as much Stiles’ as he wants Stiles to be his, but he must be sure.

Stiles will confess that he didn’t need time then and doesn’t need time now; he’s always been Derek’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
